Jersey
by emj329
Summary: This story is about the entire gang: Aria, Emily, Hanna, Spencer, Ezra, Toby, Maya, and Caleb during the summer before the all head to college and the fun adventures they have before class starts in the fall
1. Chapter 1

It was the weekend before the last day of school and everyone, including the teachers, seemed to be in an extremely good mood. A is no longer a problem and the four lairs all had the whole entire summer to enjoy before they all headed for college in the fall. Until then it was time to live young and wild and free.

"OMG I seriously cannot wait for 3 o'clock!" Hanna exclaimed exactly during lunch in the school cafeteria.

"This is going to be the start of an amazing summer" Aria said with a huge smile.

"I know right!" said Emily.

"Are you guys packed already?" asked Spencer

"Of course!" Hanna squealed.

As a graduation gift to Aria, Ezra had rented out a beach house in New Jersey for the weekend. He knows how much she loves the beach and figured that it would be the perfect gift. Originally it was only for Aria and her friends Hanna, Emily and Spencer but Aria thought that it would be a great idea for Maya and the guys come. So after very little effort in convincing, Maya, Ezra, Toby and Caleb all decided to come along too.

At 3pm everyone rushed home to get their packed bags and met up at Ezra's place in record time. The guys, being the gentlemen that they are, started packing all the bags in the two cars along with Spencer and Emily. Maya, Hanna, and Aria packed the coolers and food. Ezra then snuck away from packing the cars and pulled Aria in the living room.

"Whats up babe?" Aria asked with that adorable smile that he loves.

Ezra kissed her lightly on the lips and said "Do your parent know about me renting the beach house?"

"No, not yet, maybe I'll tell them a couple of years from now" laughed Aria. "They think that Hanna's mom rented it for us."

"Good, I wouldn't want to give your mom another reason to hate me" laughed Ezra.

"You're silly" Aria said as she leaned in for a deep kiss as Ezra wrapped his arms around Arias waist and closed his eyes.

"Hey guys! We're just about ready" Emily said interrupting their kiss.

"You'll have plenty of time for that once we get to Jersey" Maya said giggling.

Everyone walked outside and it was decided that the guys would ride in Ezra's car and the girls would ride Spencers moms SUV that she borrowed.

"So how long is the drive?" Maya asked as Emily grabbed her hand to pull her in the very back row seat.

"It's about a 3 and a half hour drive so we should be there before 8" Spencer said before noticing that Maya didn't even hear her as she was preoccupied with Emily sitting on her lap in the backseat..

"Hey that's not fair! No backseat loving if I can't do it!" Hanna jokingly said.

"Well it's not my fault that Caleb is a guy and has to ride in the guy car" Emily said laughing.

Beep! Beep!

Ezra blew his horn at the SUV in front of him and put a thumbs up out the window from the driver sit of his car to signify that everything was packed in and everyone was ready to go. Spencer then pulled out of the drive way and Ezra closely followed. Hanna rolled down her window, stuck her head out and yelled "JERSEY! HERE WE COME!"

Everyone else rolled down their window tand shouted and screamed too. "WOOOOOO WOOOOO!"

Hanna looked behind her from the window and blew a kiss to Caleb and he quickly smiled as the wind blew his hair.


	2. Chapter 2

The weather was perfect as the gang made their way to Jersey. The girls had the music on blast as 'I love it' by Icona Pop was playing on the radio. Everyone was singing along and during the car ride the girls caught up on their weekly gossip.

Meanwhile in the guys car, Toby ask Ezra about the room situation.

"So how many rooms are there in the beach house?" Toby asked hoping he would say four so that he and Spencer could get their own room together.

"Well I was hoping to get the master deluxe house but when I called this morning to check, there were only able to give me the 2 bedroom with a pull out sleeper sofa" said Ezra.

"Good thing Spencer bought that air mattress. Hope I'm not the one who has to use it though." Toby said with a smile.

"Yeah me either. We should have some kind of competition to see who gets that second bedroom. Ezra you and Aria should get the first bedroom since you're the one who hooked us up with the beach house in the first place. " Caleb said.

"Well thanks guys. Looks like yall better get ready for that competition because it looks like we're here."

Before Ezra could park his car, Aria, Spencer and the other girls were already running toward the house to check it out.

When they walked in the front door there was a beautiful display of flowers and rose sitting on the in the island in the kitchen that said welcome. The kitchen was huge and had a bar with bar stools and there was also a breakfast nook. The living room had a huge flat screen T.V., a large sofa, and a love seat. There was one bedroom down stairs and a bathroom that had a huge bathtub that turned into a Jacuzzi at the push of a button. The bathroom had double doors that opened out into the living room. The entire house was beautifully decorated and had a very beachy feel to it with paintings of the ocean and sea shells, plus it was very modern. The back door gave direct access to the white sandy beach and clear blue ocean.

"This place is freaking AMAZING!" Aria screamed as she ran to Ezra with her arms in the air, jumping into a hug with him as he walked through the door.

"Wow, I'm surprised myself. I didn't think it would look this nice" Ezra said.

Aria and Ezra found themselves alone in the living room as the others walked outside to the beach.

"Check out this T.V.!" Aria said

"I think I'd rather check you out" Ezra said in that deep voice that Aria loved.

"Hmmm, I like the way you think" Aria managed to say right before they locked lips.

Ezra gently pulled her to the sofa as they sat down wrapped in each other. As they kissed Aria had her arms around Ezras neck as he put his hands under her shirt rubbing her back. She had her legs across his lap and she could feel the budge in his pants knowing that he was very excited.

"Lets go check up stairs and see what's up there" Ezra whispered.

"Ok, lets go" Aria said grabbing his hand and leading him upstairs.

…

Outside on the beach the rest of the gang were trying to figure out who would get the down stairs bedroom.

"How about we do a battle of rock, paper, scissors" Emily suggested.

"That sound pretty fair" Hanna said while everyone nodded in agreement

"Let do something a little bit better" Caleb said with a smirk. "How about we play a team game of truth or dare and the last team standing gets the bedroom."

"I'm down!" Maya said.

"Ok that's sounds like fun" Hanna said.

"I don't know about this guys." said Spencer.

"Come one Spencer, it will be totally fine. We're all good friends here." Emily said reassuringly

"Fine, ok but lets agree that what happens and Jersey, stays in Jersey." said Spencer with a smile

"Deal" Caleb said. "So the teams are Maya and Emily, Spencer and Toby, and me and Hanna. If even one person from your team chooses not to do the truth or dare then the entire are out of the game for the bedroom. And since it was my idea, I'll go first."

Everyone sat in a circle in the sand with anticipation ready to win the bedroom.

"Toby! I choose you. Truth or dare?" asked Caleb.

"Dare" Toby said.

"Ok, I dare you to go skinny dipping in the ocean for ten minutes! And you have to leave your clothes in the circle."

"Caleb! No! Even though this is a private beach there are other people still…"

"Ok Bro!" said Toby cutting of Spencer

To everyone's surprise, Toby jumped up, threw off his shirt and unbuckled his pants and let them hit the sand.

"Oh Gosh!" Emily screamed as she covered her eyes and buried her face into Maya's shoulder.

"This is for you baby!" Toby screamed pointing and winking at Spencer as he was running backward to the ocean, using his other hand to cover up is package. Immediately he turned around and ran as fast as he could to the water while Maya, Hanna, and Caleb all laughed. Spencer could not help but to think what a nice butt he has as he was running away. "I cannot wait for tonight" she thought to herself.

"Spencer." Caleb said breaking her from her thoughts. " It's your turn."

"Ok umm….. Maya, truth or dare?" Asked Spencer

"Dare!" Maya said.

"I dare you to lick peanut butter off of Calebs big toe!" Spencer laughed.

"Eww! Spencer no!" Screamed Emily.

"Heyy! My feet aren't bad!" Caleb said with a smile.

"Yeah I think his toes are quite cute." Hanna said flirting with Caleb.

"Ugh, I don't want to but I never back down from a challenge." Maya said

She ran to the kitchen, grabbed the peanut butter and came immediately back. Caleb had already taken off his shoe and sock and was ready. Hanna put a huge slab of peanut butter on his big toe and Caleb licked the peanut butter off of Hanna's fingers.

"Ooohh I like it when you do that baby." Hanna said still flirting with Caleb.

"Ok back to the dare! Are you chicken Maya?" asked Spencer

Caleb lifted up his foot to Maya's disgusted looking face. She stuck out her tongue and started inching closer very slowly getting closer and close.r

"Stop!" Emily yelled. "Maya I will not allow you to your tongue of his foot! Its too gross! Plus my body is the only body that your tongue should be touching."

"But Em, the bedroom…"

"I don't care about the room, as long as I get to sleep next to you I'm fine" Emily said cutting Maya off.

Looking very relieved, Maya pushed Calebs foot away and leaned over the kiss Emily on the cheek. Now only Hanna, Caleb, Spencer, and Toby were in the game.

"Thank Goodness" Maya said before Emily kissed her lips.

"Now how am I going to get this peanut butter off my toes?" Caleb said

"Go wash it off in the ocean" Hanna said laughing. "And while you're at it, go get Toby and bring him his clothes."

Caleb and a fully cloth Toby soon came back and rejoined the circle.

"I'm proud of you baby" Spencer said as she hugged Toby and planted a kiss on his lips when he sat down next to her. "Aww you're so cold! Let me warm you up." She said cuddling up with him.

"Ok my turn!" Hanna said. "Spencer, truth or dare?"

"Hmmmm, I guess I'll go with dare." She said.

"I dare you to take a double shot of straight vodka without a drink for a chaser" Hanna said knowing that Spencer absolutely hated vodka.

"Ok!" Spencer said without hesitation. "Hit me" she said handing the shot glass to Hanna.

"Spence, you hate vodka. You don't have to do it." Toby said

"No I really want that room, seeing your cute little butt made me want to get you alone" Spencer whispered in Toby's ear as he grinned.

Spencer took the shot without even flinching or coughing.

"Damn Spencer, I was so not expecting that! You took that shot like a G!" Maya said laughing "You must really want that room."

"Yep! And I plan on getting it!" Spencer said "Our turn! Toby, take your pick"

"Hanna, truth or dare?" Toby asked

"I'll do a dare of course!" she said

"I dare you to…shave your eyebrows" Toby said

"What! No Way!" Hanna scream

"They will grow back." Toby chuckled.

"No, No, NO! Sorry Cay but there is no way." Hanna explained.

"It's ok Han, it's all good." He said placing a kiss on her check.

"YAY!" Spencer yelled and she and Toby stood up jumping up down. "I'll give you guys my blow up mattress! It's all yours!"

Just as the game was over Aria and Ezra came out hand in hand. After they updated them on the game and the bedroom situation, they decided to start a fire on the beach and roast marsh mellows. They all gathered around the fire, each couple cuddled up next to the fire.

"Guys I can honestly say that without all of you in my life, this summer would be so different. And as of right now, the summer is starting out amazingly." Aria said happily as she rested her had on Ezra chest, sitting between his legs.

"Yeah I can't even imagine my life without all of you in it" Spencer agreed leaning on Toby's shoulder.

"Yep, this summer would be pretty boring if we weren't so close" Hanna said as Caleb put his hand around her shoulder. "Us being friends was so meant to be."


End file.
